Conventionally, a tire puncture sealant (tire puncture temporary repair sealant) has been used to repair the puncture of a tire. The applicant of the present application has proposed a tire puncture sealant including a natural rubber latex (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Conventionally, the liquid volume of a tire puncture sealant has been determined in accordance with the size (internal area) of an applicable tire. That is, for the tire puncture sealant, the volume in which the entire tire internal area is uniformly wetted has been a requisite volume.